Marion
Marion is an angel imprisoned in the Tower in the Fallen City in Fallen City series. She is the first tower angel that Allen Walker physically meets after he leaves Road Kamelot's room frustrated when his mistress holds a catatonic Ophelia hostage. Appearance and Personality Appearance Just like all of the angels in the city and tower, Marion is bone skinny. Aside from her bones showing through skin, she has long black hair and blue eyes. Personality Because of everything that she has seen in Paradise and being forced into sexual slavery, Marion is rather cold and disillusioned. She tries to put Allen down when he talks about escaping and talk him out of the idea. She does have a soft spot for Alma, however. She was torn up inside when Jasdevi took her to be a toy to a client monster. Back Story It is implied that Marion came from Brooklyn back when she was human. She did have a lover at the time while she waited at the pier for him. Storyline History We Live a Dying Dream Marion and Allen first meet when Allen is wandering down the hall in anger at his own weakness. She tries to guide him to a safer place, but he panics and thinks it is a trap. After a short argument, Marion gets angry and shouts at him. She leads him down the hall and takes him to Paradise. The angel explains to Allen the ins and outs about the Tower and gives him some melon water when the perfume in the room becomes overbearing to him. Marion becomes skeptical when he vows to escape again. Just then, Jasdevi come into the chamber to select an angel to please more monsters. As she hides Allen, she hopes that this demonstration will help him "see reality". She becomes devastated when they picked Alma for torment. Still, Marion makes Allen follow her. It stuns her when even after witnessing Alma being raped into unconsciousness, Allen still wants to escape. Allen asks Marion to help Ophelia after he witnesses her bring Alma back from her hell. Although reluctant, she agrees to help. At first, Marion sees Ophelia as a lost cause and wants to stuff her in the basement with the other vegetated angels in tanks. But Allen persuades her to help and she does by helping him into Ophelia's hell and guiding him through. In the season finale, Allen contacts her, Alma, and Ophelia and tries to convince them to escape with him. They all don't seem to buy this plan until Leda breaks through to talk to them. Judas Marion ends up being tortured by a new monster as punishment for helping Allen. Jasdevi shove her into a darkened room. At first, Marion doesn't show fear because she already knew what was coming. That all changed when the monster started beating her up. She wounded up being bruised and feeling uneasy. Alma came by her side, but Marion refused to let her see her all bruised and battered. The other angel held onto her foot until she fell asleep. Marion is later forced into the floor show. After the show, she and Leda began talking. At first, Marion doesn't trust the chained up angel because Allen's plans to escape. But after Leda shows her what she really looks like, the two women really began talking and opening up. Later, she notices Alma crying after she was dreaming about Kit and comforts her. War Stories After she starts to remember her own past, Marion asks Alma why she stays around so much. Alma says that it's because she's so much braver than she is. The other angel doesn't believe her. Red Bones Relationships Alma Main Article: Alma Marion and Alma seem close to each other. She looks after the weaker and broke down into tears when Jasdevi took Alma to be raped in the red room. Marion doesn't understand why Alma stays around her. The weaker angel sees her a stronger, but Marion doesn't see herself as such. Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Marion thinks that Allen is rather foolish when his desire to escape and some of the ass-backwards things that he does such as not believing her when she was trying to lead him out of the hall. Still, Marion does seem to care about him in a way. Jasdevi Main Article: Jasdevi Jasdevi technically own her because she is in Paradise. Like all of the other enslaved angels, Marion depises them with good reason. Trivia * Inspiration for Marion comes from the character Marion in the book and movie Requiem for a Dream. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Angel Category:Female Characters Category:Tower Residents Category:Prostitutes